TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 21
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin *Takahata101 - Super Kami Guru, Dende, Ghost Nappa *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *KaiserNeko - Burter *GanXingba - Jeice, Recoome *Antfish - Ginyu *Hbi2k - Nail Featuring *SaiyaJedi - Japanese Announcer Music *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Madonna - Vogue *Evil Horde - Hangarmageddon (Best version of E1M1) *Darude - Sandstorm *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kono Yo De Ichi-Ban Tsuyoi Yatsu References *Spacey's is a parody of Sonic *Batman *Goodnight Irene *Stop! Hammer time! *Denny's *Mass Effect *Tetris *Title is a parody of the opening line in Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice Trivia *Burter reads the disclaimer for this episode. *Krillin Owned Count: 13 - Krillin stares at Jeice and Burter's "Seizure Procedure", causing him to foam at the mouth. *When Jeice shouts, "Burter!" Goku thinks he says "butter," which is actually what Burter's name is based on. *When Vegeta demonstrates how to get Burter's corpse's broken neck to form a song, he squeezes out the Korobeiniki, the signature theme tune of the hit video game Tetris, though Vegeta admits not knowing where it's from. Quotes :Guru: So, Dende, sucks about your family. :Dende: We've gone over this. :Guru: But do you know who also lost his family? Batman. :Dende: I don't know who that is. :Guru: See? This is why we need TV! :Dende: Why? :Guru: ♪Na na na na na na na na Dende! Na na na na na na na na Dende! Dende!♪ :Dende: Guru-- :Guru: ♪Dende!♪ :Dende: Nail's here. :Guru: ♪Naaaiiilll.♪ :Jeice: Alright you bastard, prepare to feel the wrath of the Ginyu-- :(Goku punches Jeice in the face) :Jeice: Ahhh! You God damn wanker! You punched me in the-- :(Goku punches Jeice again) :Jeice: Ahhh! You did it again! :(punch) :Jeice: Ahhh! Stop it! Stop it-- :(punch) :Jeice: Ah! PISS! Oh, what did the cap'n tell us to do in this situation? :Ginyu: (pictured in Jeice's mind) Jeice, if you ever find yourself being punched repeatedly in the face, always remember to-- :(punch) :Jeice: Oh! Oh! He cut off the cap'n! :Goku: So, are you gonna dodge any of these? :Jeice: Oh, that's what the cap'n-- :(punch) :Jeice: Ahh! BURTER! SUPPORT! :Burter: Well, you've got very nice hair, you're a beautiful shade of red, and honestly, you're the only guy I can rely on on this team. :Jeice: I meant punch him, you daft bastard!...Oh, but thanks, you know? That really cheered me-- :(punch) :Jeice: Oh God, I think he broke something that time! :Recoome: 'Recoome will not be ignored! :'Goku: Sir! I am trying to talk to my friends! (looks toward Vegeta) Hey Vegeta, we're friends now, right? :Vegeta: F**k off. :Goku: The best! Now have a magic bean. (throws a senzu bean to Vegeta who catches it) But make sure you chew it, or else you'll grow a beanstalk in your belly! :Krillin: Goku, it was terrible! We landed here and then there were these really strong guys and then there was even more strong guys...AND THEN OUR SHIP BLEW UP AND THEN THERE WAS EVEN MORE STRONG-- :Goku: Bored now. Reading your mind. (places his hand on Krillin's head) :Krillin: Wait, what? :(Images of Season 2 flash by the screen) :Goku: (Removes hand from Krillin's head) Ha-ha! That thing was a guy. (referring to Frieza) :Krillin: Goku, did you just read my mind!?!? :Goku: Yuh-huh. :Krillin: But, how could you-- :Goku: Muffin button. :Krillin: ...What? :Goku: Huh? ---- Jeice: Ok mate, we need to talk about this whole "fastest in the universe" thing. First off, the cap'n's got a higher power level than you. Burter: Yeah so? Jeice: Well, then correct me if I'm wrong but a higher power level means he's faster yeah? Burter: Well, ok maybe. Jeice: And Lord Freeza's got a higher power level than all of us. Burter: Ok, that's just not fair! Jeice: And if you think about Guldo (Burter gasps) can stop time so technically makes him faster th- Burter: NO! NO! NO! OK?! I AM NOT SLOWER THAN F*CKING GULDO!!! Jeice: 'Burter, calm down! '''Burter: '''NO, SHUT UP! YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID RED FACE! ''(Mocking Jeice with fake accent) Oh, don't worry mate, you're just slower than Guldo! 'Goku: '(Thinking in his mind while Jeice and Burter argue) I wonder if there's a Denny's on this planet? I could really go for a Grand Slam. '''Goku: '''Hey, do you know where I can find a Denny's around here? '''Jeice: BURTER, NO!!! Goku: Butter! That'll go great on my Grand Slam! Jeice: You just killed me best mate! (Verge of tears) I-I'm...I'm going to get the Cap'n and he's GOING TO BEAT YOU UP! (Flies away shouting) CAP'N!!! Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode